Referring to FIG. 1, an original equipment manufactured (“OEM”) heavy duty vehicle (“HDV”) 202 is shown in block diagram form, which may be, for example, a diesel engine driven, eighteen-wheeler. Vehicle 202 includes a manual transmission 204 coupled to an internal combustion engine 208 by a clutch 206. Gear shift lever 210 is connected (not shown) to the gear box (not shown) of transmission 204. Clutch pedal 212 is operated by a driver to engage and disengage clutch 206. Steering wheel 214, which is for steering vehicle 202, is also shown. The vehicle 202 electrical system 218 is powered by a 12 volt battery 216, which is recharged by an alternator (not shown) powered by ICE 208. Auxiliary systems 220 are also powered by ICE 208.